Forever Alone
by Jay Foren
Summary: Short depressing one-shots. In everyone some sort of character dies even though you have to guess which one. I don't intend to make the killer clear either. Taking suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to slow down and my blood went cold. I looked down to see a blade sticking out of my stomach, all the way to the hilt. That's when I realized something. I was dying. And in that moment, there was no pain, no problems. I could hear people, people I used to love, yelling out to me, trying to assure me, assure them, that it was going to be okay.

I then felt an odd taste in my mouth, blood. Nothing was going to help me now. They were yelling at my killer, or soon to be killer, to leave the sword in. They were hoping that such a simple thing as leaving a sword in my body would save me. They were wrong. In a few minutes I would be gone.

The pain returned when the killer swiftly ripped the sword from my stomach. I'm not sure if I screamed. I probably did seeing how the white snow turned red as the blood fell from my mouth.

I fell back. I know you're usually supposed to fall forwards, onto your knees, but instead I fell backwards, on my butt. Such a humiliating way to die.

He moved the blade to my arms, stripping the skin from them, having the blood soaked ribbons fall to the ground. He did the same to my legs, before flipping me around and carving his signature in my back.

The tip of the blade was placed under my chin and the skin scraped away there as well. He lifted the blade and had it so that my meaningless eyes were looking at him.

"Revenge is sweet." I looked away from him. To see what the others were doing. They seemed to have accepted the truth, the truth that I was dead. _Forever._

_You may be together, but in the end you're always alone. Forever._

* * *

><p><em>This was depressing to write. Intepret it as you wish. I like to imagine this Val being killed by Sanguine.<em>

_-Radius Flame_


	2. Fletcher Renn

He was all tied up. His hands were bound, trust him, he'd tried teleporting days ago. His eyes were blindfolded so he couldn't tell what was going on around him.

_Okay _he thought _let's go over what I do know. _He was sitting on some sort of platform and could tell it was above water by the swooshing sounds from down below. He could also tell the platform was unstable and if he tried to move he would be dumped below. He knew he had not been given any food or water since he had been tied and left here. It had dawned on him a little while ago; if someone didn't come soon he'd die of starvation or thirst. There were aching pains in his joints from staying still for so long, anyways, even if he could move he'd fall into the water and drown.

_Well this officially sucks. Not that it wasn't official days ago. _By his time he'd been here five days. Five days of not knowing where he was.

_Now it's time for the maybes. _He didn't really know how long he'd been here, it was just his guess. There was probably some kind of beastie in the watery abyss below, just waiting for his meal to move from his balanced position so he could be eaten. _They probably specialize in eating teleporters, especially the last of the kind. _It dawned on him there as well that after he was dead the teleporting discipline was extinct.

He was brought to reality as another sharp pain rocked him. _I can't stand it anymore. _And he jumped.

The last sight he saw as his blindfold was removed? The water turning red as his blood mixed with the liquid.

_**The Teleporting Discipline Extinct?**_

_On June 15 teleporter, Fletcher Renn, was accounted as missing. On June 16 search parties were sent out when the teleporter still did not pick up his phone and missed yet another hang-out with his girlfriend, Valkyrie Cain. _

_"I can't imagine him missing. I really can't. He would never stand me up like that!" Valkyrie told us on our meeting on the 17th. Valkyrie Cain is currently on heavy monitering and questioning to see if she is to blame._

_On the 18th, when the teleporter had still not showed up, the head detective of the sanctuary, Skulduggery Pleasant, finally went out to look._

_"I would have liked him to go out sooner." Ghastly Bespoke, elder of the sanctuary and owner of Bespoke Tailors, spills. "Dark times are coming and we can't afford to lose anyone. But he was so assured that Fletcher was just playing a prank or angry about something Val did. He even said 'I'll have to wring his neck'" He assures us that when the time did come for the detective to go out he tried his hardest to find the missing teleporter._

_On the 19th the detective got his first lead._

_"We had figured out were Fletcher lived. On the door was a note in short neat handwriting gave us a location. It could have been a trap, yes, but we had to save our friend." The detective looked down as he said that. SOMEONE needs to be interogatted. "I've had my suspections but they need to be tested."_

_On the 20th, the crew consisting of, Valkyrie Cain, Ghastly Bespoke, Skulduggery Pleasant, China Sorrows, Erskine Ravel, and four cleavers climbed out of a van as they reached thier location. They ran inside and were shocked as they saw a small tipped over platform about the size of a sheet of paper on top of a red pool of liquid. And sharks. Lotsa sharks. _

_On the top of the pool floating was Fletcher Renn's body. Dead. When scientists tested the body they discovered the body was still oozing blood. He was therefore only ten minutes to an hour dead._

_"Skul better catch who did this!" Valkyrie cried as she tol us. 'I want him dead; see how he likes it."_

_When we pressed the matter of the extinct teleporters on Grand Mage Erskine Ravel, he confessed that_

_"We can only hope that there are a couple of teleporters out there who don't know what they are yet."_

_That is the end to our **Magic in Paradise** article._

* * *

><p><em>Okay I've decided to make this story all random one-shots about people dying. Don't know why, seeing how I should be happy (Just got Son of Neptune. Finished it in a day now I'm angry it ended in a cliffy.) . <em>

_I've left this for you to figure out what was down there, and who kidnapped him. At least I gave a character this time!_

_-Radius Flame_


	3. Valkyrie again

Melancholia reached forward, grabbed Valkyrie's shirt collar and yanked. Valkyrie couldn't almost didn't want to, fight back. She was too weak from earlier beating. The shadows took her arms, chopping them off cleanly before doing the same to her legs. Valkyrie was in to much pain to know she was screaming.

Melancholia hadn't been stupid. Valkyrie had to give her that. At the beginning of the torture she'd taken a small spike and stabbed it in her stomach. Dampening her powers. Stopping her powers. Stopping Darquesse.

She felt nauseous, was losing blood faster than ever before. Melancholia sighed, took her pointer finger and stabbed it into were her arm would have been, into the bloody mangled inside of her shoulder were she rubbed it against the bone.

More shadows were summoned and off came her head.

* * *

><p><em>This is probably the first chapter I haven't been furious for.<em>

_YAY! YAY! YAY! HAPPY DANCE!_

_-Radius Flame_


End file.
